


Late Night Reunion

by swarty



Series: Going Home [4]
Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarty/pseuds/swarty
Summary: Part 4 of the Going Home Series. Magnus and Alexander finally see each other after a lengthy seperation.Explicit and full on smut. If its not your cup of tea I would advise avoiding. If it is your cup of tea then enjoy :) first try at full on smut so would appreciate any feedback - good or bad.All characters etc belong to Cassandra Calre etc





	Late Night Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Full on Malec smut. You have been warned. 
> 
> Written from Magnus POV

Alec was back. Alec was back and he was here and he was kissing him. The heat from their bodies pressed together as they explored one another blazed, and yet Magnus wanted more. He had been so stupid, letting valuable time that he could have been spending with this boy slip away. Never again he promised, never again would he let something so silly stop him from being with Alexander. He would cherish every moment they had together, and he would make sure to hold the memories they made close to his heart, one day those memories would be all he had. 

Alec pulled away from the kiss gasping for air and Magnus took the opportunity to run his lips down the boys pale neck before moving back and focusing on that spot just below his earlobe that never failed to elicit a reaction. Tonight was no exception and Alec pressed himself firmly against Magnus as he groaned softly. Magnus ran his hands up under Alec’s T-shirt, feeling the scar strewn skin as he continued his assault on the boy’s neck.

“Magnus.”

The low moan from Alec pulled at Magnus and he looked up to see lust ridden eyes staring back at him. The darkness of the blue made the heat in his belly pool and he gasped as he felt Alec grind against him. “Bedroom.” Magnus’s voice was hoarse to his own ears but he didn’t care. He was too far gone to care and, judging by the way Alec pulled him towards the bedroom without breaking their embrace, so was he. 

They landed on the bed in a pile of limbs and Magnus pulled himself onto Alec’s lap, grinding against him, as he ran his hands up under Alec’s shirt and proceeded to pull it off exposing pale skin to moonlight. Magnus dipped his head to nip at the delicate, scarred skin he had uncovered and Alec arched his back in response, running his hands through Magnus's hair as he gasped in response to the trail of love bites Magnus was leaving across is collar bone and down his chest.

Blood thundered in Magnus's ears as he sucked on Alec's nipple and he felt Alec grind against him harder in response. He could feel the bulge in Alec's pants that was his erection and he was sure Alec could feel his. The need to be without clothes tore through him. He released his lover's now swollen nipple and focused instead on Alec's jean button, flicking it open easily and undoing the zip. Alec's body stretched below him and he could feel blue eyes watching him intently. Magnus locked eyes with Alec and felt his cock twitch as Alec bit his lip. He leaned up subconsciously brushing his thumb over Alec's kiss swollen lips, smoothing the area that he had been biting. Alec leaned up and captured Magnus's lips as he gripped him around the waist, pulling him impossibly closer as they rocked against each other.

Alec pushed back at Magnus, turning him so that he was on his back and Alec was on top of him, positioned between his legs. Magnus moaned happily as Alec sucked at his neck and ran his hand down his chest back to the waistband of Alec's jeans, he paused there, running his fingers through Alec's happy trail, before he slipped his hand past Alec's jeans into his boxers, grabbing the shaft of his cock and rubbing the tip with his thumb. He felt Alec's whole body tremble in response and hot air surged against his neck as Alec moaned loudly. Using Alec's precum to lubricate the shaft Magnus set a steady pace that Alec rocked against, his eyes closed and cheeks flushed. Magnus leaned forward, grabbing Alec's earlobe between his teeth as he increased the pace and was awarded with a loud whimper from Alec. Magnus shifted, kissing Alec hard on the lips as he protested, and pushed against the waistband of his jeans. Alec got the hint and quickly disposed of his jeans and boxers before grabbing the waistband of Magnus's pyjama bottoms and pulling them down and throwing them across the room. Magnus chuckled and grabbed Alec's arms pulling him back up to him and locking their lips together. The kiss was charged with electricity as they ground against each other, the friction between their bodies building to an intolerable level. Finally Magnus broke away gasping; "Alexander, please!"

Magnus lay back against the soft turquoise bed covers breathing heavily and watching the blush slowly creep across Alexander's face. He loved that blush. It was just Alexander. He hoped he never lost the ability to make Alexander blush like that, or to make him look like he looked right now, black hair messed every way, flushed cheeks and panting heavily as he reached for the drawer and pulled out the small bottle of lube Magnus kept there before sitting back on his haunches between Magnus's legs. Magnus smiled as he watched that thoughtful expression he knew so well cross His Alexander's face. The expression that said he was thinking about the best way to do this so that the people he loved didn't get hurt. Magnus heart melted at that expression and he leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Alec's lips. Magnus's heart skipped at the smile that crossed Alec's expression in response; "I love you." The words were soft and gentle and Alec's eyes glowed as he leaned toward Magnus to return the kiss. "I love you too".

Warmth blazed in Magnus as he lay back down, stretching out as he basked in the happiness of that moment, a kiss where his belly button would have been brought his focus back to the black haired boy who was sucking the spot before blowing softly on it. Magnus gasped at the change in temperature as he ran his hands through the thick black locks. Alec looked up at him, blue eyes blazing. Magnus inhaled sharply as he felt Alec's finger stroke his anus, the lube cold against his skin. The finger didn't linger long and Alec slowly pushed it into Magnus making him moan as his back arched. 

"Alexander!" Magnus cried in response to Alec pausing, begging him to continue, he thrust against the finger that was now fully inserted. Alec let him set the pace as he used his finger to explore and then a wave of pleasure exploded inside Magnus, waves of electricity running through his veins, causing the rhythm he had set to falter, Alec picked it up and continuing to stroke that spot that sent pleasure radiating through Magnus his moans filling the room as he gripped the bed sheets. "More." Magnus gasped and Alec obliged, replacing two fingers with one. 

Magnus groaned loudly as the aftermath of pleasure from Alec stroking his prostate was joined by Alec's two fingers stretching him. Pleasure washed over him in waves as he thrust against Alec's two fingers, gasping as Alec worked him wider still. "Magnus?" Alec's voice broke through and Magnus wound his legs around Alec's waist in response lifting himself to give Alec easier access. 

Magnus felt the two fingers leave him and a moment later he gasped as Alec's cock pressed against his entrance. "Ready?" Alec's voice was gentle as he held himself back, waiting to make sure Magnus was prepared. Magnus nodded holding eye contact as he pulled his legs tighter around Alec's waist and Alec pushed in slowly. He felt the familiar dull pain and then pleasure exploded inside him as Alec pushed himself fully in and began to thrust, burying his face into Magnus's neck. 

Magnus could feel the fullness of Alec inside him, sensations rushing through his body as Alec thrust steadily inside him moving deeper still, warm breath brushed against the sensitive skin of his neck and he gripped Alec's shoulders as he thrust with him, pushing Alec faster as he sought his own release. He gasped as Alec shifted on top of him and tightened his legs further, refusing to let him leave until he was spent. Alec leaned over and Magnus instantly responded to his messy kiss broken by his gasp and arching back as he felt Alec's hand gripping his cock. He was close enough that it wouldn't take long and he let himself go, thrusting against Alec as he felt the heat pull in his stomach before it exploded outwards, his muscles clenching and unclenching as he rode out his orgasm. Alec all but collapsed on top of him, his head bowed as his thrusting turned disjointed and his moans filled Magnus's ears. Magnus gripped him tighter urging him on until he felt warmth explode inside him and Alec cried out, his body sagging as he once again buried his head in the curve of Magnus's neck. 

They lay like that, holding each other tightly, as there breathing slowly returned to normal. Magnus felt Alec brush a kiss against his neck and he smiled in response, trailing his hand through Alec's hair. 

"Magnus?"

"Mmm?" Magnus murmured. He was content, after weeks of frustration and worry he had his Alexander back safe. Yes, there were things that would need to be dealt with, things they would need to talk about but at the moment it was just them, enclosed in a peaceful bubble. He didn't want to do anything to burst it. 

"I love you." 

Alexander's reply filled his heart so much he thought it might finally explode and he replied simply. "I love you too Alexander."


End file.
